


Liquid Gold

by coldpotate



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Help, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldpotate/pseuds/coldpotate
Summary: Khisa traveled to escape Elsweyr and it's ancient traditions. Can she handle the famed bitter cold of Skyrim and it's people?





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my main character and don't intend to make any profit from this. Please don't sue me. 
> 
> Hello! Thank you for showing interest in my fic! I've been putzing with the idea of putting up a fic for awhile now and only been lurking in the shadows and reading amazing works, wishing I could be as talented as the fic writers on here, so any professional criticism is welcomed! This IS also without a beta, so please don't be too harsh to my baby ego! Lol. This is also only going to be the prologue for now, so I'm sorry it will be short, I'm just very VERY unsure of my work. I would like to get some feedback, adjust anything I might need, and go from there and post more as I go with each updates if things go well and when my confidence grows. I hope you enjoy :)

"Sod off, woman. I don't need any damned help!"

The dark-haired Nord smacked the healer's hands that had been dressing the ugly gashes in his chest, sending bits of crushed Impstool and Blisterwort flying across his body and the deerskin bedroll that he was lying on. The healer let out a huff of annoyance and dipped her fingers into the poultice in the wooden bowl by her kneeling frame at the Nord's side. The already broody man"s attitude had soured upon his waking, a grimace marring his usually handsome face, and seeing who was treating him in his vulnerable state. The man made it a point to turn his head from her presence, his angular cheekbones prominent in the dim candlelight, glaring at a what must be a fascinating tome on the healer's bookshelf. An oddly immature move, that would have otherwise been laughable until he muttered under his breath in a level that normal people wouldn't hear but the healer Khajiit's now pricked ears caught.

"Especially from the likes from a _floor rug_ _._ _"_

Her hands stilled from going to apply more of her salve, ear tips burning and growing hot under her fur as she realized the slur. She fought to control the angry snarl that was trying sneak onto her lips at the ridiculousness of his behavior, him not realizing she was doing this for free and solely out of the kindness towards the man's leader, to whom she had a debt to repay in this whole situation. And _this_ was how he was going to act accepting her help? A stranger that he knew nothing about except for outward appearances?

Fine.

The healer made sure that the Nord's steel gaze was still on the bookshelf and reached for a bowl of salt and dumped it's entirety into her mortar, and mashed the white powder in until it was no longer visible. The scraping of the granite tools must've alerted the man, the healer quickly felt him burning a hole in the top of her head as she worked. "What are you doing now, cat?" he inquired, the second racial slur not unnoticed.

She glanced at him and put on a fake smile. "This one thought the mixture could use an additional ingredient to help fight infection."

"If it'll get you to leave me the hell alone, get on with it and go away!" he spat, and returned to his childish glaring at nothing in particular.

The Khajiit inwardly smirked but otherwise kept up her happy exterior as she collected a large glob of the now grainy salve into her palm, and slowly but firmly presses the mixture into the wound, and awaited his reaction as she wiped her hands on her apron with a sense of satisfaction .

"Why does thiaaaaaagggh!"

Her patient's eyes scrunched as he shouted in agony, hauling himself to a siting position, hand instinctively going to brush the offending salve off, but stops himself from scraping into his still fresh and slightly bleeding chest, whipping his head to bestow his glare upon her smug face. He breathed heavily and deep through his nose to control his reaction and opened his mouth, no doubt to shoot the numerous insults he had in mind for her, but closed it at the sounds of rapid footsteps. The wooden door flew open to reveal another Nord with almost the exact same features as the fuming man in front of her, though a tad more rustic than the man on the bedroll, but pleasing to look at and far better company. She grinned -genuinely, this time- at the welcomed interruption and friendlier presence. The standing man took in the scene and and crossed his arms over his broad chest. 

"Vilkas, what did you do?"


End file.
